Honey
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: *Oneshot. Spoilers For 2x4 'Honey'* Someone comes into the Lightman Group with a gun to Torres's head, and demands help. He puts a gun to Cal's head, for accusing him.


HONEY

"**If Life is a game, love is the prize" -Me**

********

**His life was flashing through his head, as he was hunched over, with a gun to his neck. **

"**Let him go. Please," he recognized Gillian's voice immediately and remembered earlier this morning. How she told him… He didn't want to break a promise. Their promise. But did he really have any other choice? **

_**Cal and Gillian were laughing as they walked out of his office, but that laughing abruptly stopped when they saw their employee and friend with a gun to her head. Ria Torres stood there in terror. **_

"_**I didn't kill my wife and your going to prove it!" the man with the gun screamed and pointed the gun at Cal and Gillian. Gillian flinched, and Cal instinctively leaned over in front of Gillian.**_

"_**Cal," Gillian whispered fearing for her life. **_

"_**We'll help, now put the gun down!" Cal yelled back. **_

_**The man hesitantly put the gun down. Cal and Gillian stepped forward slowly, and when they saw it was safe they walked over at normal pace. **_

"_**What's your name?" Gillian asked. **_

"_**I'm Howard Gospel," he told them.**_

"_**You're the guy who killed his wife!" Loker said as he walked in. **_

_**The man pulled out his gun again and pointed it at Loker. "I did not kill her, and I need you to prove it!" he yelled. **_

"_**Okay…" Loker said putting his hands up defensively. **_

"_**Who do you think killed her?" Cal asked. **_

"_**I don't know!" Howard yelled cocking the gun. **_

"_**Woah!" Gillian put her hands up and stepped in front of Cal, to be met by cold metal on her neck. "We need somewhere to start," she explained. **_

"_**Start with her sister, Cameron," Howard said. **_

"_**Okay," Cal replied. "You can go sit in the waiting room Howard," he told him. **_

"_**Thank you," he said. **_

_**Cal and Gillian walked into Cal's office. Cal shut the door quickly.**_

"_**Did you read anything off of him?" Cal asked Gillian. **_

"_**Now that I think about it… No," she replied. **_

"_**I personally think he did it," Cal said pointing to the door. **_

"_**You better not say that around him Cal, if you get shot-" she started.**_

"_**I won't get shot," he told her, even though he wasn't sure about that. **_

"_**It's just un nerving that someone would come into the place with a gun to one of our employee's foreheads," Gillian said, sitting on a couch. **_

"_**Yeah, Torres must've been terrified," he said. **_

"_**I doubt she was, she's a strong girl," she replied. "Promise me something?" **_

"_**Yeah?" **_

"_**Don't die, I don't know what I'd do without you." **_

"_**I promise," he replied. "Promise **_**me**_** something?" **_

_**She waited for him to state his promise. **_

"_**Don't get killed. I - Just don't," he told her. **_

"_**Okay Cal." She replied. He kissed her forehead and left her to think about things. **_

**Now, it was hours later, and Cal had that same gun to his neck. Howard never really calmed down. **

"**You tell them I'm innocent!" Howard yelled and pushed the gun into Cal's neck more. Cal tried to remember what shot him off in the first place. **

"_**She didn't do it Howard. I'm sorry," he'd said. Gillian was no where to be seen, so he decided to get the hard part over with. **_

"_**What do you mean she didn't do it?" **_

"_**I think you did it," he'd said. **_

"_**What the fuck? How could you accuse me of that!?" **_

_**The gun was on his neck. **_

"_**Cal?" Gillian was yelling down the hall. **_

"_**Who is that? Your girlfriend?" Howard asked tauntingly. **_

"_**Cal…" Gillian walked into the room. **_

"_**Gillian, leave, now," Cal said harshly. "Keep your promise." **_

"_**If you don't keep your promise, I wont," she replied. **_

"_**What promise?" Howard asked mockingly again. **_

"_**Howard…" Gillian said. "Please, let him go." **_

**She'd been pleading for about five minutes now. **

**Loker and Torres were one room away. **

"**He's working up to shoot," Torres noted. **

"**Just stay calm," Loker replied. **

**They were bent down under a table, watching this scene unfold. **

"**Let him go. Please!" Gillian yelled.**

"**I'm going to go to jail for a murder I didn't commit!!" Howard yelled. **

"**You'll go to jail if you kill Cal," Gillian noted. **

"**Just shut up!" Howard yelled. **

**A Shot Rang Out: BANG. **

**Gillian felt like she had been shot, even though she really hadn't. The shot traumatized her, and surprised her. **

**Howard fell to the floor, and blood pooled out of his mouth and nose. Cal pushed him off, and ran over to hug Gillian. **

**Gillian was laughing with tears coming out of her eyes. "You bastard, I thought you got shot!" she hugged him tightly. **

"**I thought I was going to die too," he told her. **

"**You didn't plan this?" she asked. **

"**Nope," he replied. "That doesn't matter right now." **

"**Are you okay?" she asked. **

"**Better than five minutes ago," he joked. **

"**Not funny," she replied. "I was scared to death." **

"**Well…" he replied. "I kept my promise."**

"**You did," she replied. "So he's dead?" **

"**I assume so," he replied. They both looked at the floor were Howard was bleeding. **

"**I almost had a-" she started to ramble, but he interrupted her. He pulled her lips onto his and kissed her. He should've done this earlier today, just incase he did die, but better late than never, eh? He put his arms around her waist and twirled her to the side. **

"**Just like in those romance movies you watch," he murmured while kissing her. She pulled away. **

"**Quick question. Do you like the pink?" she asked. **

"**I love the pink," he replied, and moved his lips to hers once again. She giggled. **

**The End. **

_Authors Note: Okay, this is my quick version of the upcoming Lie To Me episode 'Honey'. This is probably not what actually happens in the episode. I do not own Lie To Me. The end with the pink was random, haha. _


End file.
